


Worse For Wear

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [6]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Episode Related, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Hangover, Missing Scene, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not summarised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse For Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt was hangover.
> 
> Spoiler for Genesis.
> 
> Missing scene, takes place earlier in the morning that Robbie and Jackie return to Suzie Morrison's flat. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Squinting at the sudden burst of early morning sunlight through the small gap in the hastily drawn bedroom curtains Robbie let out a soft anguished groan as the after effects of consuming three bottles of wine caught up on him. He stayed where he was for several minutes as he was enjoying the feel of the warm body nestled closely behind him, observing their fingers gently brushing against his hip and hoping that the hand wouldn't move to a certain part of his anatomy that was currently responding against his will to the sensations that the touch was triggering. 

“Robbie,” Jackie said, her voice sounding as groggy as he currently felt. “We didn't do anything did we?”

Realising that she was worried that they'd done something last night that they'd both later regret, he answered, “No, we didn't. We actually stopped before we went too far.”

“That's good,” Jackie quietly said, the evident relief in her voice at his reply was something that she didn't expect to hear.

Wanting to do nothing more than spend the rest of the morning in bed rather than facing a long day at work, Jackie carefully got up and made a beeline for the bathroom. She needed to throw up and narrowly missed the bowl the first time. A moment later Robbie came in with a glass of water and sat beside her, holding her hair away from her face while she continued to empty the contents of her stomach.

“Feeling better?” he asked when she finally moved away from the bowl.

“A little bit,” she replied before greedily gulping down the cold drink.

For a few moments they stayed where they were because the room was spinning and neither dare attempt to stand for worrying that they'd fall down the moment they were upright again.

Robbie's stomach started to rumble quite loudly, his only thought _a bacon butty would go down a right treat_. “This isn't the time to ask but I fancy a bacon roll, do you want one? I'll make it.”

Although the mention of food was making Jackie feel nauseated all over again, she said, “I'll have one but no butter or sauces.”

Holding on to the radiator for support while he slowly and carefully got up, Robbie held his hand out to help Jackie to her feet. “While I'm downstairs making breakfast, why don't you get in the shower now and freshen up a wee bit.”

“Thanks for this morning Robbie, for sitting with me. I don't normally throw up when I'm hungover.” 

Robbie softly smiled at her admission and before he left her alone, Jackie kissed him softly on the side of his face. It wasn't what he was expecting her to do but he'd take any affection that she offered.

Waiting a short beat until his footsteps were away from the room she closed the door and turned on the shower setting it to the hottest tolerable temperature before undressing and stepping underneath the revitalising cascading spray.


End file.
